


Hug It Out

by maej26



Category: Monday Night RAW - Fandom, Professional Wrestling, Sports Entertainment, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment, wrestling - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mizley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maej26/pseuds/maej26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike is dissatisfied with his commentary analysis. Takes place after Raw on 9/3/2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hug It Out

**Author's Note:**

> (This fic has been backdated to when I originally wrote it)

_Are you mentally retarded?_ The rhetorical question echoes through Mike’s mind all the way up to his hotel room. He’s already yanking at the knot in his tie before he gets to the door and as he’s passing under the threshold, he whips it off so hard the friction of the fabric makes a loud _whoosh_ noise. He kicks the door shut behind him, unable to concern himself with the guests in the surrounding rooms and even the guest in his own room.

“Please tell me you didn’t watch Raw tonight,” Mike begs of his boyfriend.

Alex doesn’t say anything but the charming smile forming on his lips says it all. Mike shuts his eyes tightly, rubbing them out of embarrassment.

“How bad was I?” Mike whines.

Alex chuckles. “You weren’t bad.”

“Oh Jesus, worse than bad? I knew it,” Mike laments holding his face in the palms of his hands.

“You were fine,” Alex says as he walks towards Mike.

“It was a disaster. Here I am, hosting my own radio show and I can’t even commentate next to the likes of Michael fucking Cole! What was I even saying out there, Alex?”

Mike shakes his head waiting for an answer but Alex doesn’t seem to have one for him.

“I was all over the place. Saying Eve is sexy. _Sexy?!_ And that she could be with me and I couldn’t even tell you what the fuck I was saying to Layla. Oh my god, and _brace_. Really? Really?? Brace? Fucking sixth graders know the word is  _embrace_.”

Alex giggles in spite of himself. He can’t help it. Mike’s so cute when he’s worried and self-conscious.

“Don’t laugh at me.” Mike’s lazy warning doesn’t do much good, his own words sprinkled with a hint of laughter and he knows he isn’t much of a threat in this pathetic moment.

“C’mon, babe. You wanna hug it out?” Alex teases, attempting to wrap his arms around the champ.

Mike pushes Alex away playfully, his cheeks turning bright red. “I swear I almost said your name out there.”

Alex looks to the floor, hardly able to conceal his grin. “I know.”

“They just had to make a big deal about a hug, didn’t they? And with me sitting right there. Do you know how many times I told myself to stop thinking about you during that segment?” Mike rolls his eyes and looks up to the ceiling. He’s given up trying to be mad at himself anymore. Just stands there smiling in his own defeat.

Alex moves closer to Mike and wraps his arms around his waist. “Hugging you was always my favorite part of the night back then.”

Mike sighs and wraps his arms around his loving boyfriend, easily forgetting the misfortune of the night and only thinking ahead to how he’ll spend the rest of it. “Mine too,” he whispers.


End file.
